


Ladies' Night

by Alfa_Barf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Easter Eggs, F/M, HMOFA - Freeform, Human Male / Female Anthro, Meta, Multiple Crossovers, POV Second Person, greentext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_Barf/pseuds/Alfa_Barf
Summary: [Greentext] A casual gathering of all the lovely ladies from my pastes in one very self-indulgent bit of meta fanservice. If you can identify them all, then thank you immensely for reading my material!





	Ladies' Night

>She's still following you  
>A young woman has been stalking you for the last several blocks  
>She's actually pretty stunning, but such a beauty has to have some kind of ulterior motive for tailing YOU of all people  
>Maybe she's trying to proposition you?  
>Well, that's being hopeful  
>She's more likely to be scoping you out for a mugger  
>You're so absorbed in your runaway thoughts you don't even realize you're heading into an alley  
>A dead end  
>When you turn around she's right on you, grinning wickedly  
>With every step she takes, it looks like a part of her drips off her body  
>Her smile melts, literally  
>As does the rest of her body  
>What was once a beautiful woman is now...  
>Well, a dog woman  
>A beautiful dog woman  
>A two-legged, black-furred canine with all the accessories you'd expect from a devil: horns, fangs, wings, a spaded tail...  
>All nearly bursting out of the skimpiest outfit you can hardly see through her fur  
>A beautiful, succubus dog woman  
>A hellhound  
>"You're looking a little lonely, big guy," she coos, running a thick claw under your chin  
>She's going to take your soul, isn't she?  
>The hellhound actually just giggles at your fear  
>"Oh no, I don't do that anymore. I don't take souls, I take commissions. My NEW employer does things a little differently."  
>She pulls a business card out of her ballooning cleavage  
>[Medafet's Matchmaking]  
>There's an address on the card, and it's someplace not far off  
>"Just give me a call when you find some happiness. I'd REALLY like to hear your feedback. Toodles!"  
>And the hellhound is gone in a puff of smoke  
>...What just happened?

>You head to the address on the card come nighttime  
>It's a trap if you've ever seen one  
>There's no office or business building you'd expect from some kind of formal "service" being offered  
>It's just a dive bar  
>One without signage or even windows  
>Of course such an observation is superficial compared to the bouncer at the door  
>It's another anthropomorphic animal woman  
>This one's a wild, punkish looking hyena  
>Or at least she LOOKS like a hyena, except maybe a little more...monstrous  
>Leaning on the butt of a really big fucking gun  
>Not a bad bouncer to have for your bar  
>"Go on in, love!" she laughs as you approach. "It's Ladies' Night, and I'm sure you'll find someone to hold you tight if you ask REEEAL polite like!"  
>She continues cackling at her own joke as she steps aside for you to enter  
>Welp, here goes nothing...  
>When you head inside, you're awestruck  
>Not by the bar itself, though; it's pretty unremarkable  
>All the patrons are animal people, and all female from what you can tell  
>There's a number of different species, though quite a lot of canines  
>Closest to you is what you'd call the "wolfess table"  
>Two gray ones, a russet one, and one darker than all the others  
>The darkest wolfess, dressed like some kind of heavy metal fan, is in the middle of a story  
>"So I climbed his back, tied the ears on two of his heads to each other, and put the third in a headlock! Slammed the oaf into the ground and made a nice little outline of his body in the ground!"  
>"W0w, that s0unds like a g00d Father's Day, V0lfa," the russet wolfess says in a somewhat robotic tone  
>She has a vicious looking chrome arm with literal blades for fingers  
>Doesn't make it easy for her to pick up her glass, which makes a screeching noise with every attempt  
>The one named Volfa throws back a few shots, and her mouth starts smoking  
>"Hey, you ever arm wrestle with that thing?"  
>"Just 0nce. I w0n."  
>The dark wolfess drops her elbow onto the table  
>"Alright, you and me! Hell, I'll even take HER on at the same time!"  
>One of the two gray wolves--heavily scarred and heavily armored--scoffs  
>"Hmph. Arrogant pup. Fine, I will take your challenge and show you some humility."  
>"That'a girl!"  
>Volfa has a wolfess in each paw and nods to the fourth one  
>The other gray is half inside what looks like a mascot costume, like she just got off the clock from her job  
>"Thanks, but I'll watch," she says. "I don't think there's much room left, unless you want me to arm wrestle your toes beneath the table. Then I'd be the real 'underdog'!"  
>She elbows the scarred wolfess, who doesn't look amused  
>"Get it? 'Under-dog'! Not to be confused with 'Updog'."  
>"Wh0's Upd0g?"  
>"Dammit, R0uga, you ruined the joke..."  
>The wolfess table commences their three-way test of strength as you examine the rest of the bar  
>While the dogs have a few tables to themselves, the bar counter is packed with felines  
>There's a jaguar in tribal clothes batting a shot glass side to side, like it were a small rodent or a ball of yarn  
>Behind the counter is a lioness dressed up in a medieval wench's outfit  
>"Welcome to the finest tavern in ye olde lands...or whatever," she says dully to the other cats. "What are you having?"  
>The first one to order is a tiger who's trying hard to adjust her ill-fitting swimsuit as she looks at the menu  
>This place doesn't seem to have a very strict dress code  
>"Just water, please," the tigress says  
>The lioness sighs and turns to another large cat  
>You think it's just a second lion, dressed in tribal garb like the jaguar, but this one has enormous protruding fangs like a saber tooth tiger  
>What also protrudes from her is a massive pregnant belly  
>"Water will do," she grunts, rubbing the top of her gravid swell. "Best to drink the clean rains so long as the brood is still growing."  
>The lioness turns to yet another patron with a groan  
>"Please don't say 'water'."  
>The last feline's even stranger than the saber tooth  
>She LOOKS like another lioness, but has scaly patches on her body and a black, snake-like tail  
>A...sphinx?  
>No, a manticore  
>"I'll have something mixed," she says with a toothy grin  
>"You should do a body shot!" the tigress says, almost popping out of her swimsuit  
>"Are you offering?" the lioness bartender asks  
>"Hmmm, I'll do the funnel instead!" the manticore says  
>The saber tooth, despite her fecundity, hefts the manticore onto the bar counter  
>The lioness props the manticore's mouth open with a funnel and grabs several bottles in preparation  
>You're mildly invested in the show, but then again there's still more to see around the place  
>Along the wall is a line of flashing arcade machines, with a kangaroo girl tapping the buttons frantically  
>You can faintly see a rather familiar blue vixen fighting with a staff on the screen  
>The game freezes for a moment and the kangaroo squeals in panic  
>Surprising you very little, another canine...ish creature with a vibrant yellow mane walks over  
> She casually punches the machine with her staticky paw  
>The arcade cabinet pops with electricity and the game resumes  
>"Thanks, Juitz," the kangaroo says without taking her eyes off the screen  
>"I got your back, 'roo," the spark dog says. "Can I play next?"  
>"Uh...yeah, sure. Just...let me...finish this one...."  
>The dog leans against one of the cabinets to wait, and the whole line of them glitch to show "JTZ" for every spot on the "High Scores" list  
>"Uh, maybe you could be Player 2?" the kangaroo offers  
>"Right. I'll go get the coins."  
>"W-wait, Juitz, you can just do that..."  
>Too late, the spark dog's already off to bother the bartender for game tokens  
>Hidden in the corner at a smaller table are even more dogs  
>A nondescript one just sulks and mumbles to herself about everything going on in the bar  
>Luckily you're spared from her judgmental gaze  
>In fact, she doesn't seem to notice you at all  
>The other one joining her, clearly a German shepherd, only pretends like she's listening to the grumbling  
>It doesn't seem like she's ignoring the conversation out of boredom, though  
>Rather, her paws are too busy "exploring" regions underneath the table  
>She's fidgeting discreetly  
>You imagine she's trying to do something lewd and not get caught, yet deliberately doing it for the thrill of that very risk  
>It makes you think of your own love life  
>Or lack thereof  
>You just sort of wandered into this place, following the mysterious lead of something completely unbelievable to you  
>All of these anthro ladies with different personalities and histories  
>They're all here for a reason  
>Though it's probably just to have a good time  
>And yet, they all seem..."taken"  
>Like there's already someone in their lives you can't compete with  
>Is there someone in this place just for YOU, like the hellhound hinted at?  
>Well, there's still the stairs leading to the floor above...

>The raucous activity from the bar below peters out to quietness upstairs  
>There are several rooms along a narrow hallway, each used for a different reason  
>The first one appears to be just a simple lounge  
>A white wolfess--?very similar looking to the "Volfa" downstairs--?is enthralled with a nature documentary about wolves on a small TV  
>You guess she's not so interested in the wolves themselves as she is the rugged animal handler playing with them  
>There's a washroom not far off, with the door slightly ajar  
>Most of the ladies here look like they could rip your neck from under your head with just a swipe, but you can't resist taking a peek  
>There's a lighter gray wolfess dressing herself in hunting apparel while someone else is in the bathtub singing  
>"Hilde, we're going to be late for the party," the hunter wolfess says. "Hurry up or I'm coming in there and finishing the job for you!"  
>"~Just a moment!~" the one in the tub sings  
>Although the plastic screen hides the bather, the pointed ears of the silhouette make you think she's probably a jackal or something  
>The hunter wolfess seems to have an epiphany right at the same time.  
>"Jackal...Hilde...hey, Hilde, what's that 'power' you keep going on about?"  
>You back away from the door, just in case they're ready to come out at a moment's notice  
>You're starting to run out of rooms to check  
>There's a large bedroom with several more anthro girls in it  
>One enormous Kodiak bear is taking up the entire bed  
>She looks like she's out cold, and that almost nothing is going to wake her for a while  
>There's a snow leopard snoozing on top of the ursine like she were a mattress  
>She tosses and turns to get comfortable, proving the bear is way too catatonic to be bothered by it  
>A teal and gold kingfisher is sleeping upright in the corner under a hut--or a nest--of curtains  
>Finally, there's a hyena (a real one this time) cocooned in a pile of blankets in the corner  
>She's shivering slightly, as though her overabundance of blankets still isn't enough to keep her warm  
>You leave the napping girls and head to the final room  
>If this one doesn't have an anthro girl waiting for you, then it'll all be for nothing  
>You step through the threshold with eyes half shut in anticipation  
>When you're completely inside, you see what you expected the most:  
>It's empty  
>You don't know what you were hoping for, but there isn't even a single being in here beside you, anthro or otherwise  
>Still, there's a pretty nice bed  
>If nothing else, maybe you can crash here for the night while you figure out what to do with yourself  
>As you flop on your back, your head back up in surprise  
>Closing the door is what you think must be another wolfess, but she's so large and full of fluff she has to have some bear in her  
>Honestly, you don't know what kind of animal to think of her as  
>Except maybe "comforting"  
>Silvery fur and deep blue eyes  
>Powerful limbs, but an alluring softness  
>All packaged in a simple dress and apron  
>You sit upright, only to have the anthro woman gently push you back down  
>"You seem surprised," she muses with a soothing voice  
>Yeah, a little bit  
>You weren't expecting anyone to notice you  
>You can't think of a single moment in this bar where you felt like you belonged  
>Almost nobody made eye contact with you (except the hellhound and the bouncer) and they acted as though you weren't even physically here  
>"Don't feel bad," she responds. "I'm sure they would enjoy your company, but they have eyes for only one human of their own already."  
>So it was pointless to come here, then  
>...Unless...  
>You look into her prismatic eyes, and she gives you a friendly smile  
>"This is my inn. I give everyone a chance to be happy and relax, human and anthro alike. I can't say I'm the one you're looking for in your quest for companionship, but I CAN give you a moment of comfort before you go looking again."  
>The innkeeper sets her apron aside and eases herself onto the bed with you  
>You're pulled up against her, nestled into her large body  
>"When you're ready to leave, you may. Until then, be at peace."  
>She wraps one arm under you, and curls the other over you  
>You can immediately feel the warmth of her body  
>The warmth of her plush coat  
>The warmth of her caring sweetness  
>She completely envelops you in fur and tenderness  
>One large paw holds you tight while the other rubs slow circles on your chest  
>"You will be loved," she assures you  
>Her voice reverberates through the contact between your bodies, loosening any tension and relaxing your very muscles  
>Her breathing is slow; her fluffy form presses up against you with even more softness as she inhales deeply  
>When she exhales it's a gradual, gentle hum in your ear  
>"You will find your happiness."  
>You can feel the heat of her breath flow over any part of you not already blanketed in her fur  
>Her mantra instills good feelings in you  
>And any time your mind dares stray toward cloudy thoughts, she squeezes the negativity out of you  
>You wonder how long she'll let you stay here  
>You're answered with another firm hug  
>"Don't feel pressured to leave," she whispers. "You'll know when the time is right, but you'll also know when you need to...just...rest..."  
>She hefts you off the mattress just enough so she can rock you in her arms  
>Repeating herself after every breath and every rock  
>"You will be loved."  
>"You will find your happiness."  
>Now you're up on her stomach  
>Her neck is your pillow  
>Her arms are your blankets  
>You rise and fall in time with her breathing, like a gentle wave  
>And much like the rise and fall of the sun, she rolls over and places you down on the opposite side  
>She resumes her delicate words  
>"Loved."  
>"Happiness."  
>Brushing a paw against your face and leaning her head on top of yours  
>Your mind stays awake so you can enjoy the rest of the experience, but your body has already gone to sleep  
>"You will find someone who can take care of you like this," she promises. "Keep your heart open. Someone out there wants to feel just as safe in it."  
>It's been ages since you've been able to hear any of the commotion downstairs, and now you can hardly even make out the words the innkeeper says to you  
>But even though the words are intelligible, the messages are clear  
>She doesn't know you personally, but you get the feeling she knows what you're going through  
>She relieves you from your momentary stressors, but she doesn't quite coddle you from reality  
>Encouragements, praises, compliments  
>Everything she says to you rings true  
>But she's not doing this to flatter you  
>She's doing this to remind you what you should look for in yourself  
>"You are perfect just as you are..." you can hear her say as your eyelids grow heavy  
>Something in you knows that when you wake up, this place will be gone  
>But it's because you'll be ready to leave  
>Because it's for the best  
>Because...  
>You are perfect  
>"Don't ever change."


End file.
